por nuestros amores no correspondidos
by alacar neko
Summary: hinata enamorada de naruto, naruto de sakura, sakura de sasuke y sasuke de hinata, y todo siendo descubierto por una cartas estraviadas, una propuesta, y momentos dolorosos y hermosos y asi brindemos por nuestros amores no correspondidos... naruhinasasu
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi segundo fic, y espero y sea de su agrado

Resumen: la chica mas invisible del instituto ama al chico más molesto, este ama a la chica más popular, y ella al chico más codiciado pero este a su vez ama la chica que tiene sentimientos por su mejor amigo, que pasara cuando por culpa de unas carta estos sepan que su amor no es correspondido y conozcan a sus rivales en el amor, una solución que les traerá problemas y a la vez situaciones tanto divertidas como hermosas pero al vez algo dolorosas..

Parejas: sasuhinanaru,

Capitulo 1: las cartas

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos solitarios de la escuela, se había sentido mareada y el profesor al verla pálida le dijo que fuera a la enfermería y ahí estaba rumbo a la enfermería, cuando llegó encontró a shizune hablando con dos chicos.

-naruto ya deja de pelearte con quien se te cruza, un día saldrás en verdad herido, también usted uchiha-san no debería meterse a ayudar a naruto en sus peleas absurdas-les regaño

-oh, vamos, pero si no fue mi culpa ellos me retaron diciendo que era una débil y les demostré que no era así-dijo levantando el puño y con una sonrisa que hizo volcar el corazón de hinata, porque si señores, hinata hyuga la chicas mas invisible del instituto amaba al más problemático "naruto uzumaki"

-te recuerdo que no peleaste solo-repico indiferente el pelinegro

-oh, si, si, si, el teme también estaba-dijo el rubio

-anno-hablo por fin hinata interrumpiendo en la enfermería-shizune-san perdón por interrumpir, demo, no tendrá algo para el mareo y dolor de cabeza-pregunto nerviosa, no solo por que los chicas la miraban si no porque "el" la miraba, sitio la sangre subirse a sus pómulos haciéndola sonrosar-

-hinata-chan, no me digas que te volviste a saltar la comida-le reprocho shizune, provocando una preocupación en el pelinegro, quien lo disimulo para que nadie lo notara.

-ettoo.. es que se me hizo tarde y no pude desayunar , demo hace dos días que me mareo frecuentemente.-shizune se le acerco y la miro detenidamente y luego se volteo con los dos chicos que no habían apartado la mirada de la chica-

-muy, bien, ustedes ya se pueden ir ya acabe con ustedes, y será mejor que no pierdan más clases-

-naruto y sasuke asintieron y se marcharon, hinata ´por un momento sintió la mirada de uno pero no supo de quien-

-haber hinata ahora si cuéntame, además de mareos que mas has sentido…

Con sasuke y naruto

Sasuke estaba algo preocupado, pues por lo que había escuchado, hyuga llevaba dos días sintiéndose mal, y no había desayunado, solo esperaba que se encontrara bien, porque damas y caballeros sasuke estaba enamorado de hinata desde hace 3 años aun que jamás le había confesado su amor y esta no supiera siquiera de su existencia.

-teme, me estas escuchando?-pregunto algo molesto el rubio por ser ignorado

-no-fue su sencilla respuesta

-te decía que si conocías a la chica de la enfermería-

-se llama shizune y la conocemos desde hace un año- dijo en tono burlón

-no shizune, me refiero a la chica linda que llegó, no recuerdo haberla visto antes en el instituto- dijo provocando que sasuke se detuviera de pronto

-en verdad te pareció linda?- pregunto algo interesado y celoso

-eh?, pues si supongo que si , aunque nadie es más hermosa que sakura-chan, y hablando de ella está pensando escribirle una carta anónima-dijo calmado un poco a sasuke

-dobe, siempre eres rechazado que te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?-

-pues, porque como acabo de decir esta vez será anónimo, así no podrá rechazar porque no sabe quién soy, y le puedo decir lo que quiera en ella-dijo sin percatarse de las sonrisa que surco el rostro de su amigo…

-dobe, yo me voy, no entrare a clase de asuma-sensei, nos vemos en el descanso- fue lo último que dijo antes de dar una media vuelta e irse por el lado contrario que un naruto confundido-

Naruto siguió caminando hasta el salón donde ya había llegado asuma y amablemente los dejo entrar, se sentó y saco su libreta comenzando a hacer la carta para sakura…

En la enfermería

-hinata creo que será mejor que veas a un médico, la pastilla que te di solo es temporal-shizune la miraba con cierta preocupación-

-hai, shizune-san iré el fin de semana-

-entonces ya me quedo más tranquila, pero mejor dime hinata, que piensas hacer con naruto al fin te le declararas?-pregunto sonrojando a hinata

-Iie, no me atrevo a hacerlo, sin sentir que me voy a desmayar-

-y porque no le haces una carta y sin poner tu nombre, y solo tus iniciales-hinata se sorprendió, pues jamás se le había ocurrido eso

-jamás lo había pensado, está bien lo haré y solo pondré mis iniciales para que no sepa quién soy-sonrió complacida-

Mientras tanto afuera de la enfermería una chica peli rosada escuchaba la mitad de la conversación sonriendo

(**n.a.: les quiero aclarar que sakura no escucho a quien le va a hacer la carta hinata escucho desde mas delante de la conversación)**

-"_una carta, con solo las iniciales, no parece mala idea, así le puedo confesar lo que siento a sasuke-kun_"-pensó la chica de ojos jade

Naruto estaba buscando su traje de deportes ya que mañana tendrían un partido y lo necesitaba, los vestidores estaban vacios, eso creyó, hasta que vio a sakura dejar un sobre dentro de la maleta que era de sasuke, y salir de ahí, camino hasta la maleta, la curiosidad le picaba, y decidió por leer, arrepintiéndose al instante, al ver el contenido.

"_querido sasuke"_

_La verdad es que quería decirte lo que siento por medio de esta carta, se que recibes muchas de ellas donde te confiesan su amor, pero te digo la verdad cuándo te escribo que en verdad yo te amo, eh estado enamorada de ti desde.. Bueno desde que te conocí, no te escribo quien soy por miedo al fracaso pero, desde mi escondite seguro te seguiré amando.._

_Con todo mi corazón_

_Atte. H.S_

sintió como su corazón era oprimido, al terminar de leer la carta no decía el nombre pero el sí que sabía de quién era y por la iniciales, estaba más que seguro, arrugo la carta y salió corriendo de ahí, necesitaba buscar a sasuke necesitaba hablar con el

Sasuke metió la nota en el casillero de hinata dejando un pedazo sobresalir de este, pero sin notar que una sakura sorprendida que apenas salía de los vestidores de los chicos, cuando sasuke se fue, sakura tomo la nota y la leyó sorprendiéndose de su contenido

_Hinata hyuga_

_Sé que quizás lo que estoy haciendo está mal, ya que tal vez te confunda con esta carta, pero la verdad ya no puedo más, me eh estado reprimiendo esto y te lo quiero decir ahora,_

_Estoy enamorado de ti, me enamore de tu dulzura, tu timidez, y tu belleza, y sé que estoy sonando como un idiota enamorado y cursi pero te aseguro que todo eso es verdad, perdón si no te digo quien soy, pero creo que sería mejor así, _

_Te amo_

_Atte.: U.S_

Sakura no Salía de su sorpresa, entonces sasuke, su sasuke estaba enamorado de esa tal hinata hyuga, la ira la embargo, estaba furiosa, enojada, frustrada y triste por su amor no correspondido, corrió, necesitaba saber quién era esa chica que le había quitado el amor de sasuke, y estaba segura que la encontraría

Después de dejar la carta en el casillero de hinata se dirigió al salón por sus cosas para irse a su casa, pero al entrar pudo ver a la chica por la que en las noches no dormía, se escondió y la vio dejar un sobre dentro de la mochila de naruto, con sus mejillas sonrojadas salió de ahí dejando confundido y curioso a sasuke, cuando ya no la vio salió de su escondite y saco aquel sobre de la mochila, abriéndolo, y leyéndolo, sintiendo una ira enorme al ir leyendo.

"_hola naruto-kun"_

_No sé cómo empezar pero supongo que lo haré por el principio, sabes desde que te conocí, eh sabido lo que siento, y siento una gran amor y admiración por ti, sé que mi amor quizás no es correspondido, y por eso no te digo quien soy en realidad, pero quiero aprovechar para felicitarte, por ser como eres, porque gracias a ti, eh salido adelante aunque tu no lo sepas tienes una gran influencia en mi._

_Eres admirable y alegre y por eso Me alegra decirte que_

_Te amo naruto._

_Atte. H.H._

La ira lo dominaba, no podía creerlo, hinata, la única chica por la que tenia sentimientos, estaba enamorada de naruto, de su mejor amigo-

-tsk, ashh- avanzo pateando y golpeando lo que tenía enfrente hasta salir del salón, necesitaba encontrarla, pedirle una explicación, aun que no la mereciera.

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos hasta que vio a naruto corriendo muy rápido, una hoja se le había caído y antes de que pudiera dársela ya se había ido, tomo la carta y vio el nombre de sakura escrito en ella, la curiosidad la domino y empezó a leerla

"_querida _ _sakura-chan"_

_Te amo, eso es todo lo que te tengo que decir, pero aun así te diré mas, eres hermosa y fuera de ser la más popular eres fuerte e independiente y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, espero y un dio te des cuenta de mi presencia por yo de la tuya me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo._

_Te ama U.N_

Sintió las lagrimas recórrele el rostro, sabía que naruto no la amaba pero el saber que amaba a alguien más por una carta, era peor, se sentía triste, y decaída.

-hyuga-una voz la llamó y rápidamente se seco las lagrimas y volteo a ver quien la llamaba-te encuentras bien-pregunto sasuke, que aunque estuviera furioso, al verla así solo tenía ganas de protegerla –

-hai, uchiha-san, que necesita-pregunto, hinata no sabía por qué el chico más popular y codiciado la estaba llamando pero en eso momentos no le importaba solo quería irse a casa y llorar-

-no llores, no enfrente de mí-su voz era tierna, sintió la mano de él en su rostro secándole la lagrima traicionera que caía por su mejilla-a naruto no le gustan las niñas que lloran-los ojos de hinata se abrieron de golpe sorprendida, pero después bajo la miraba entristecida-

-a naruto-kun le gusta sakura haruno-dijo con voz apagada, mostrándole la carta, sasuke ya lo sabía pero aun así le molestaba verla así por el idiota de su amigo, así que se aventuro tal vez estaba loco en esos momento pero necesitaba decirlo-

-y ami me gustas tú-antes de que hinata dijera o hiciera algo, sasuke, la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo-no digas nada, no tienes que hacerlo, pero te aseguro que es verdad, en la carta te lo dije no?-

-uchiha-san de que está hablando?-dijo hinata saliendo de su estado de shock- yo no sé nada de esa car…

-SASUKE, - se escucho la voz de naruto y sakura que corrían hacia ellos-¡explícame esto!-le gritaron mostrando las cartas, entonces se percataron de la presencia de la peli azulada,-

-así que ella es hinata hyuga, eh?-pregunto sakura entre triste y enojada- la chica que mencionas en esta carta?-sasuke mira la carta y efectivamente era la carta que se supone hinata debía tener-

-de donde la sacas..-

-esto es..-dijo hinata tomando la carta que tenia sasuke en su mano, alarmada se dio cuenta que era su carta la que le había hecho a naruto- es mi carta por que la tiene usted?-sasuke estaba nervioso, pero naruto interrumpió cualquiera que fuera su respuesta-

-sakura-chan, es verdad lo que dice esta carta?-

-que haces con ella tu?-

-la encontré en los vestidores y la leí, dime en verdad, amas al teme?-todos se sorprendieron

-si es así, hay algún problema?-

-hai-dijo hinata acercándose a naruto y extendiéndole la carta que se le había caído, naruto sorprendido la tomo-si hay problema, se le cayó hace rato gomene,- se iba a ir pero sasuke la tomo del brazo deteniéndola llamando la atención de naruto y sakura-

-ya nos descubrimos tomos hyuga, creo que sería justo que tu también lo hicieras-tomo la carta de hinata y se la entrego a naruto, hinata seguía con la mirada abajo, pero no lo detuvo-

Naruto leyó la carta y luego miro a hinata con los ojos abiertos-

-a si es, dobe, hinata te ama, por lo que se tu amas a sakura, sakura al parecer me ama a mí y yo-todos lo miraron, este miro a hinata y continuo dejándolos a todos sorprendidos-y yo amo hinata, saben lo que significa no?

-esto se volvió un cuadrado amoroso-concluyo naruto que no salía aun de su asombro y en ese pasillo se encontraban

Una hinata triste y avergonzada

Un naruto, sorprendido y decepcionado

Una sakura furiosa y celosa y

Un sasuke consumido por la ira y la agonía

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero poder actualizar pronto si merece review por favor dejen se los agradecería mucho


	2. Chapter 2:el consejo un amable tabernero

Hola,, perdón por no haber subido el capitulo y dejar los con el 1 pero la verdad la me castigaron con la compu por haberme ido a un ordinario en el bachi pero ya paso mi castigo y aquí estoy y si más preámbulos

A leeerrrr

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, pero la historia es completamente mis de mi imaginación y gusto por el personaje de hinata y el naruhina y sasuhina

Capitulo 2: **el consejo de un amable tabernero**

Los cuatro caminaban rumbo a la salida del colegio, nadie decía nada, hinata estaba sumida en su timidez, naruto en su confusión, sakura en su tristeza y sasuke en su enojo, después de que la verdad se descubriera, se dio el toque para anunciar el final de las clases, se detuvieron y el rubio cansado de silencio quiso decir algo, pero solo quedo con el intento de hacerlo pues una mujer muy hermosa vistiendo un short corto y un pequeño top los dos negros, los interrumpió.

-hola, chicos y chicas-los saludo sonriente-les quiero invitar a un nuevo bar que se acaba de abrir y solo por hoy los menos de edad pueden entrar y las primeras 3 bebidas son gratis, que dicen vienen-todos la miraron, además de que nadie quería mirarse unos a otros-

-yo iré, donde es?-pregunto indiferente el pelinegro, la mujer le dio un tipo boleto, y miro a los otros para ver si también se animaban

-yo también-dijo sakura, ya que si iba tendría oportunidad de hablar con el chico

-y tú qué me dices vienes-le pregunto aquella desconocida a hinata, quien la miro con disculpa

-Iie, no me g-gusta tomar, o visitar esos lugares-fue lo único que contesto, ante un atento sasuke, quien de alguna forma esperaba que fuera-

-y tu rubio?-

-Iie, yo también paso esta vez, si no llegó a casa mi madre me matara y no me gusta mucho hacerla enojar-la verdad es que no quería ir , pues sabía que si iba vería a sakura con sasuke y eso lo lastimaría más de lo que ya estaba-

-entonces, porque no acompañas a esta bella dama hasta su casa, eso hace un caballero no crees-le propuso la mujer sonriente, logrando que tanto hinata y naruto se sonrojara.

No es que no quisiera hablar con esa chica sobre lo sentimiento que al parecer le profesaba, es solo que no quería lastimarla, pero tendría que hablar con ella tarde o temprano y al parecer tendría que ser temprano, Se volteo hacia hinata, quien estaba sorprendida no pensaba que fuera a aceptar hacerlo.

-quieres que te aco...-pero un jalón de su camisa lo hizo callar, se volteo a ver quien lo había interrumpido y se sorprendió al ver a sasuke

-tu vienes con nosotros- exclamo el azabache, quien lo jalaba

Se escucho una canción que provenía del celular de la ojiperla

-moshi moshi –se escuchaba música por el otro lado de la línea

-hinata-sama, soy neji, en donde se encuentra-la voz de neji se confundía con las voces ajenas

-estoy en la salida de la escuela, sucede algo?-pregunto algo preocupada-

-Iie, Iie, solo que necesito que me haga un favor muy grande-dijo confundiendo a hinata, además de que su voz se escuchaba un poco .. ¿Suplicante?-

-que clase de favor?-preguntó

-veraz hinata, pues acaban de abrir un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, llamado akatsuki y mis amigo amigos me invitaron, y por supuesto me negué, pero Tenten me pidió que la acompañara y no le puedes decir no a tu novia,-

-y quieres que yoooo…-dejo al aire la pregunta para que le la terminara

-necesito que venga aquí también, y si cuando vayamos a casa, le diga a hiashi que necesitaba hacer un trabajo de la escuela, y yo la acompañe porque era muy lejos y no me dé una reprimenda, por favor hinata-sama ayúdeme esta vez-suplico y el cerebro de hinata respondió rápido a la petición de su primo

-anno, cual es el n-nombre del l-lugar-le pregunto la mujer

-su nombre es akatsuki, y se encuentra casi en la afueras de la ciudad, -le respondió sonriente, y hinata se preguntaba si no le dolía la boca de tanto sonreír, volvió a pegar su celular a su oído

-voy p-para allá Nissan,-se escucho el agradecimiento por parte de este y un despedida para finalizar con el sonido que anuncio que habían colgado-yo iré también- dijo para el enojo de sakura, desgracia de naruto y la alegría de sasuke

-ok, - le dio el boleto que le había dado a todos donde decía el lugar y el nombre de este, después de eso se fue, haciendo que volviera de nuevo la tensión,

-tsk, tu vienes conmigo hyuga-dijo dejado a todos sorprendidos cuando tomo a hinata del brazo y la metió a su en el asiento copiloto, y se metió el al asiento del conductor y sin decir nada acelero, dejando a naruto y sakura confundidos e incómodos, sakura sin dirigirle si quiera la palabra al rubio se subió a su mostean rosa con blanco y acelero, naruto bajo la mirada triste, y subió a su motocicleta naranja con negro y poniéndose su casco, emprendió el camino hacia el dichoso bar donde tal vez podría ahogar su penas un rato,

CON SASUKE Y HINATA

-de-deténgase, u-uchiha-san, porque me s-subió al carro- de acuerdo decir que hinata estaba asustada era poco estaba aterrada, no es que el chico le diera miedo, pero el que alguien te tome a la fuerza y te meta a su auto, si era de temer.

Sasuke distinguió en la voz de la chica temor y eso lo entristeció, no quería que hinata le tuviera miedo, quería que le tuviera confianza, aunque sabia que no había echo bien al meterla asi al carro no lo pudo evitar, necesitaba que aclararan ciertas cosas antes de llegar al bar y se encontraran los cuatro otra vez-

-desde cuándo?-hinata no sabía a que se debía esa pregunta, pero el que hablara no le disminuía el miedo

-eh?-sasuke la miro pero solo un momento, ya que no podía mantener la mirada fuera del camino

-desde cuando amas a naruto?-pregunto completando su anterior pregunta

-ah… eh. Yo, pues desde.. amm-hinata balbuceaba sin que ninguna frase coherente saliera, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, no sabía a que se debía la pregunta, pero pensaba que eso era algo personal y no era algo que a el le importara-

Flash back

_-y ami me gustas tú-antes de que hinata dijera o hiciera algo, sasuke, la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo-no digas nada, no tienes que hacerlo, pero te aseguro que es verdad, en la carta te lo dije no?-_

Fin de flash back

Aquellas palabras que había sido dichas por el chico le llegaron a su mente de golpe haciéndola sonrojar más-

-se que no me incumbe- dijo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos- pero lo que dije es verdad, me gustas hinata hyuga y cuando me entere que amabas a naruto, me enfurecí, pero eso no se comparaba con la que sentí cuando supe que llorabas por el dobe de naruto- ella no disimulo su sorpresa, pero no dijo nada y dejo que continuara-yo, al menos me gustaría saber desde cuando lo amas y por qué?- lo miro con comprensión, tenía razón el se merecía al menos que le contestara, y armándose de valor y olvidándose de su tartamudeo contesto-

-fue cuando entre al tercer año de secundaria, estaba aterrada porque un par de chicos me molestaban por ser una hyuga, pero naruto me defendió, y termino golpeado por ellos, desde ese día, lo observaba y me di cuenta de la clase de chico que era, era lindo, decidido, independiente y nunca se daba por vencido, me di cuenta que el jamás se fijaría en mi, pero no me importo ya que tal vez terminando la secundaria ya no lo volvería a ver, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa, al darme cuenta que no era así y por casualidad, destino, karma o lo que sea terminábamos en la misma preparatoria y para colmo en el mismo salón, y era feliz con eso hasta que leí esa carta, que no era para mi y venos aquí-concluyo, sasuke a mitad de la historia se había arrepentido de haberle echo esa pregunta, pero no dijo nada

-todo esta será un problema, jamás creí llegar a meterme en un lio amoroso así- admitió sasuke deteniendo el auto donde está el un bar o eso creían, pues esta parecía muy lujoso y en buen estados, nada comparado con los demás bares de la ciudad, antes de que hinata bajara sasuke la tomo de la muñeca y ello lo miro interrogante- antes de bajar, quiero disculparme por raptarte y subirte a mi auto sin tu consentimiento- hinata le sonrio

-descuide uchiha-san no hay problema- mas este no le soltó la muñeca- p-podría…-dijo señalando su mano-

-te soltare, solo si me prometes algo-hinata no argumento nada solo espero a que continuara- dime sasuke y no uchiha-san, me haces sentir un anciano depravado- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, asiendo reír a hinata también, quien asintió

-de acuerdo sasuke-kun- dicho esto, el le soltó la muñeca y ambos bajaron del auto-

-y por que decidiste venir-le pregunto mientras caminaban a la entrada-

-mi primo neji, me pidió que viniera, el normalmente va por mí a recogerme, pero esta vez no pudo y me pidió que viniera aquí, para irnos juntos y padre no se preocupe- dijo neutral

-pero si no llegan se preocupara no?-

-hai, pero la más seguro es que llame y entonces neji-Nissan le dirá que estaba haciendo un trabajo y el me acompaño, y por eso de nuestra demora,- el hombre de la entrada les pidió el boleto y en cuanto se los enseñaron los dejo pasar, apenas iban a pasar cuando escucharon el rechinar de unas llantas, voltearon y vieron la una moto estacionarse, era naruto, quien los alcanzó y sin decir nada se fueron adentrando-

-¡sasuke-kun- la voz de sakura los hizo detener su media entrada, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se colgó del brazo de sasuke y le mando una mirada asesina a hinata, quien agacho la mirada siendo notada por naruto-

-emm.. Hinata verdad?-le pregunto logrando alzar el rostro de la ojiperla por la sorpresa, y con una sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas asintió- pues al parecer sakura-chan ya se llevo al teme así que, qué te parece si te acompaño esta noche,- hinata estaba sorprendida, de que su amado príncipe azul la estuviera invitando a acompañarla esa noche, pero para su desgracia no podía ya que tenía que buscar a neji-

-a-arigato, d-demo tengo que buscar a mi p-primo-

-entonces, te ayudo a buscarlo que dices- se ofreció con una gran sonrisas que trataba de ocultar su tristeza, tristeza que hinata noto-

-enserio?-

-claro, quien es tu primo-

-neji hyuga-

-vaya neji es tu primo, no sabía que estaría aquí-dijo alegre confundiendo a la chica

-tú conoces a m-mi p-primo?- naruto asintió con la cabeza

-si nos conocimos hace dos años en el club de natación, es un buen chico, entonces lo estas buscando, bien busquemos los dos juntos-

-hai-dijo agradecida por su ayuda, pues el lugar a pesar de ser muy elegante estaba rodeado a de jóvenes ebrios y ruidosos.

Caminaron durante 10 minutos hasta que lo encontraron sentado junto a tres chicos y una chica, se acercaron y en cuanto el castaño noto su presencia sonrio pero al ver al rubio su sonrisa se esfumo para convertirla en una cara llena de confusión-

-naruto?-

-hola, neji cuanto tiempo ¿no?-de inmediato neji volvió a sonreír-

-si casi seis meses que no te veo y cuéntame como has estado y que con mi prima?-pregunto

-pues vamos en el mismo insti y una mujer nos ofreció venir aquí así que ella me dijo que te buscaba y le ayudaba a hacerlo-

-hinata-sama, que bueno que se encontró a naruto, hace mucho que no lo veo pero confió plenamente en el, naruto- llamo volteando con el rubio- me harías un favor- este asintió-podrías cuidar de hinata-sama hasta que nos tengamos que ir, ella casi nunca viene a estos lugares y se que si se queda conmigo y mis amigos estará incomoda así que, que me dices la cuidas?- naruto miro a una sorprendida y sonrojada hinata que en cuanto sintió su mirada volteo a verlo pero desviando su rostro al instante, eso en cierta manera le pareció tierno a naruto quien sonriente contesto-

-por supuesto neji, hinata-llamó y esta lo miro- me acompañarías ala barra?-

-hai-soltó casi en su susurro, pero que naruto escucho, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la barra donde para su desgracia se encontraban sasuke y sakura, el ignorándola y ella tratando de hablar, pero al sentirlos llegar voltearon a verlo, sasuke frunció el ceño al verlos de la mano y con furia tomo de su trago, sakura le quito importancia y volvió a su inútil intento de conversar con sasuke.

-quieres tomar algo hinata-chan- le dijo naruto ignorando la furia de su mejor amigo

-un jugo de arándano nada mas-

-bien, me podría dar un vampiro y un jugo de arándano-el cantinero de más o menos 40 años sonriendo asintió y les dio su pedido.

Sasuke se mantuvo al margen de todo el bullicio del bar pero con la mirada clavada en su trago

Sakura al ver que sasuke no le hacía caso desistió y bajo la mirada

Naruto al ver la tristeza de su amada apretó los puños y dejo olvidada su bebida

Hinata solo tenia la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente

Pero todos con tenia el mismo sentimiento impregnado en los ojos "tristeza" cosa que el barman noto.

-díganme chicos-hablo el señor captando la atención de todos- por qué tan tristeza, cualquier cosa que sea no le veo el motivo para entristecerse a su edad-

-a no?-reclamo una sakura enojada- usted juzgue, ella,-señalo a hinata que volteo al ser señalada-lo ama a el-dijo señalando a naruto que bajo la mira avergonzado- el me ami-esta vez se señalo ella misma- y yo, lo amo a el-señalo a sasuke – y para colmo, el-se detuvo era difícil para ella decirlo-la ama a ella-señalo a hinata de nuevo- todos nos enteramos hoy casi al mismo tiempos, dagame usted si no es razón suficiente para estar triste, si estamos en esta situación y no sabemos que hacer para resolverla-

-ayyy, pero que tontos, si la solución que muy sencilla-

Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos pero a la vez ansiosos por que prosiguiera, causando la risa del aquel amable señor-

-si miren chicos, es sencillo, porque no hacen esto, tu y tu-señalo a sasuke y naruto-dejen que las chicas que los aman salgan con ustedes durante una semana- hinata y sakura se miraron las dos con cierta alegría disimulada, mientras que sasuke y naruto se miraban con cierto rencor ante la idea- y después de ese mes tu y tu-señalo esta vez a hinata y sakura- dejen que los chicos que las aman salgan con ustedes durante una semana y así cada semana van cambiando hasta que se cumpla un mes y después de eso tal vez los sentimiento de uno cambien y si no es así al menos tendría la experiencia de Salí con la persona que aman-

-me parece buena idea-dijo sakura recuperando su alegría

-claro, yo estoy de acuerdo,-dijo igual de entusiasta naruto

-hmp, ya que- siguió sasuke

-no-fue la respuesta de hinata, dejando sorprendidos a todos- voy a obligar a alguien a que salga conmigo, no podría hacerte eso naruto-kun- se levanto dispuesta a ir se pero un mano en su brazo la detuvo volteo y vio a naruto sonriéndole-

-vamos hinata-chan, ay que intentarlo, además no me estás obligando a nada yo quiero hacerlo, que dices lo intentamos?- su sonrisa la hipnotizo por un momento hasta que al fin se rindió y asintió y se volvió a sentar- ahora la cuestión es quienes empezar a salir?- pregunto naruto dejando a todos pensativos

-eso no importa por el momento-dijo ya sakura un poco pasada de copas-mejor brindemos-

-y por que se supone que brindemos-pregunto naruto-

-no se, lo que sea-

-b-brindemos p-por nuestros amores no correspondidos-propuso hinata tomado su jugo

-eso, un brindis, por nuestros amores no correspondidos-dijo sakura iniciando el brindis-

-¡por nuestros amores no correspondidos!- brindaron esta vez los cuatro-

**Bueno como dije arriba perdón por dejarles en el primero pero me castigaron, ahora si tratare de actualizar seguido.**

**Que les pareció, sasuke me salió un poco posesivo en este capitulo pero pues ya saben como es jajajaja quienes creen que serán los primeros en salir durante una semana, **

**Si merece review dejen por fas, los review son mi vitamina para escribir besos a todos los que siguen la historia y a los que no también jejejeje adiós**


	3. Chapter 3: quien sale con quien?

Pues qui el capitulo 3 quiero pedir disculpas por no aver actualizado pronto es que la verdad me da un poco de pena decirlo pero me fue a ordinarios y a extras y tengo dos regus, y pues no pude escribir por tanto tiempo que me consumio el estudio, y despues me fue de cacaciones y olvide mi laptop, pero tratare de subir los capítulos pronto.

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, para la historia es completamente mia,

Ahora si a leer…..

**Capitulo 3: quien sale con quien**

Hinata se arreglaba para ir a la escuela, el otro día después de brindar, neji había ido hacia ella diciendo que ya era hora de irse, al llegar su padre y hermana estaba cenando y preguntaron que donde había ido les dijimos que a hacer un trabajo de equipo, por suerte neji no se había embriagado ni nada que lo delatara y padre nos creyó, recordaba que habían acordado decir quienes saldrían la primera semana hay en la escuela, aunque estaba algo nerviosa y porque no un poco arrepentida por esa extraña solución a sus problemas, pero el pensar que podría salir con naruto durante una semana lo compensaba todo-

-hola, hanabi-chan-saludo a su hermanita mientras bajaba de las escaleras- como amaneciste hoy-

-con un coraje de perros, y tu hermana?.., aunque no debería preguntar por esa sonrisa se nota que amaneciste en la nubes- le dijo sonriendo pícaramente causando un sonrojo en hinata- yyy me contaras o no one-san?- hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas y bajando la mirada-

-no, e-es n-nada hanabi-chan-

-puff, está bien ya no insisto, se que si lo hago terminaras desmayada-

-y p-porque a-amaneciste de m-mal humor? Hanabi-chan-

-es que un compañero de clase llamado konohamaru, me hablo ayer en la noches, para avisarme que no vendrá a hacer el trabajo de historia y quiere que yo vaya a su casa,-hinata miraba extrañada a su hermana, hanabi no solía enojarse por esas cosas-

-y c-cuál es el p-problema- vio a su hermana sonrojarse, y eso la hizo sacar una sonrisa-t-te gusta acaso?-la castaña agacho la cabeza y no dijo nada- sabes que puedes contarme

-el, el un chico escandaloso y muy problemático, tiende a ser un tonto, y no tiene mucha masa cerebral-callo por unos instantes-pero si one-chan me gusta-

-entonces, aprovecha este trabajo y ve a su casa, no veo el caso de estar enojada-

-el problema, es que aquí me sentía un poco segura, suelo tratarlo mal y aquí podía hacerlo, y en su casa no podre por que estará su abuelo-

-entonces, trata de llevarte bien con el si?-

-está bien mas no prometo nada-

-jajajaja, de acuerdo, ya me voy a la escuela, le dices a neji-nisan que me adelantare, adiós hermanita- hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa.

Cuando hinata llegó al salón, estaba solo una persona, ""sakura haruno"", no es no quisiera verla, pero el incomodaba un poco su presencia. Hinata no dijo nada, solo se fue a su asiento correspondiente-

-sasuke-kun, saldrá conmigo y tú con naruto la primera semana, estás de acuerdo?-la peliazul mira a la dueña de la voz, mas esta no le dirigió ni una mirada,-

-eh?-

-ya oíste- le contesto cortante, hinata sabia porque era así, el chico del que estaba enamorada por mucho tiempos la quería a ella, y aun que no terminaba de creer que le gustara a alguien, no sentía que debieran llevarse mal, es decir las dos sufrían por lo mismo-

-s-se, tal vez me odias, p-pero quiero decirle, q-que yo no siento nada por uchiha-san, y q-que en verdad me gustaría que l-le correspondiera, pero-sakura volteo a verla sorprendida por sus palabras- un parte de mi no desea que le corresponda-eso enfurecía a sakura

-claro, ahora que el chico más popular de la clase te quiere, no quieres que nadie se le acerque verdad-hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida negando con la cabeza desesperada, y un poco asustada al ver que sakura se levantaba y se acercaba a ella-QUE EGOISTA ERES HINATA-grito a punto de darle una cachetada, que fue evitada por las palabras de la hyuga

-¡es por que naruto-kun sufrirá-la mano de sakura se había detenido a dos centímetros de su rostro, hinata que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió poco a poco, teniendo como panorama a una sakura sorprendida, con la mano levantada cerca de su rostro y continuo-si uchiha-san le correspondiera, naruto-kun, el la ama a usted-decir esas palabras eran como dagas para ella, pero ignoro un poco el dolor-y si los ve juntos el sufrirá y eso no quiero, no quiero verlo sufrir- los ojos de las dos se humedecieron-

Sakura bajo la mano y se puso recta mirando fijamente a hinata, pero la mirada había cambiado era una diferente, mas suave y comprensiva

-en verdad lo amas tanto?- las mejillas de hinata enrojecieron y sakura sonrio

-hai, lo amo tanto o mas de lo que usted ama a uchiha-san-

-en que nos metimos hinata?- las dos se abrazaron, donde en ese abrazo demostraban lo que sufrían, lo que sentían, y que al fin se entendían…

_**Mientras tanto fuera del salón**_

Dos chicos apretaban sus puños con fuerza, por la anterior conversación de las chicas que por una estúpida casualidad habían escuchado.

Naruto, se sentía de alguna forma feliz y triste, había una chica que lo amaba tanto como para pensar primero en la felicidad de el que la de ella misma, y eso la alegraba, pero se sentía triste, por que el amaba a su amiga sakura y sasuke amaba a esa chica que le profesaba amor puro y sincero, no sabia que hacer.

Sasuke se sentía tan mal, la chica que siempre había amado, aseguraba amar a su mejor amigo y deseaba verlo a él con su rival de amores sakura, eso fue definitivo una daga en el corazón

-tsk,-sasuke abrió la puerta quitándole importancia a las chicas que se la habían quedado viendo por su introvertida entrada, seguido de un rubio serio que se acerco a las chicas y dejando helados a todos con sus palabras-

-quiero salir con hinata la primera semana- todos se quedaron de piedra ante esto-

-olvídalo, dobe tu saldrás con sakur..

-no-interrumpió naruto con convicción-sakura saldrá contigo y yo con hinata, claro- volteo a hinata y le extendió la mano como esperando que ella la aceptara-si tu quieres?-

-ahh, p-pues y-yo ah eh pues,….-callo por un momento y respiro y al final contesto-hai-sus mejillas no podía estar mas rojas pero esta feliz. Naruto sonrio y tomo la mano de hinata, pero no duro mucho el contacto pues una mano le arrebato a naruto la de hinata-

-esto no lo deciden ustedes, yo saldré con hinata y tu sal con sakura que no es lo que quieres?-pregunto un bastante molesto sasuke-

-y que es lo que quiere hinata, sasuke, has pensado en eso siquiera?-sasuke la miro y hinata miro a sakura quien la miraba con suplica y se decidió-

-y-yo, saldré con naruto-kun-aparto con cuidado su mano de la de sasuke y regreso con naruto-

-bien¡ entonces yo saldré con sasuke-kun-el gritito feliz de sakura, colgándose del brazo de sasuke, quien miraba con seriedad a las manos unidas de naruto y hinata,

-ohayo, hinata-chan-dijo alegremente un chico castaño con dos tatuajes rojos en cada mejilla, llegando y disimuladamente apartando la mano de la chica de la de un naruto con el seño fruncido por la acción, llevándosela hasta el otro extremo del salón,-dime fue al bar que acaban de abrir ayer?-

-hai, f-fue algo divertido,-

-vaya tu padre te dejo ir, wow, es un milagro-dijo kiba

-bueno, kiba, n-no se p-podría decir que supo que fui- exclamo avergonzada

-le mentiste?, wow hinata así se hace,-dijo, frotando su mano en la cabellera de ella,

Todos se le quedaban viendo, siendo ajenos ellos de las miradas que les dirigían, poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos y el profesor, el día transcurrió normal, para todos, excepto para nuestros protagonistas que pensaban que tan difícil podría ser semana saliendo con esa persona..

**Pues hasta aquí lo dejare, perdón por tanto tiempo, no tengo justificación, pero me empezare a poner mas activa**


	4. Chapter 4: dejenme pedirle una cita

Hola de nuevo, bueno antes que nada, me di cuenta que no les eh puesto las edades de nuestros protagonistas y sus vidas así que aquí están:

Hinata hyuga: estudia en la preparatoria de konoha y tiene 17 años sus mejores amigos son kiba y shino, su madre murió cuando tenía 4 años al tener a su hermana hanabi, su padre suele ser muy duro con ella, pero en el fondo la ama al igual que a su hermana, la relación con su hermana es muy buena aun que hanabi suele aprovecharse de ella para que le haga favores, su primo neji suele a protegerla mucho porque la quiere y se siente en deuda con ella por cosas que como vayan avanzando la historia se sabrán, hinata ama a uzumaki naruto pero sabe que su amor no es correspondido.

Naruto uzumaki: estudia en la preparatoria de konoha y tiene 17 años, su mejor amigo es sasuke y su amor platónico es sakura haruno, naruto tiene a su papá y su mamá y a su hermano gemelo Menma, quien no habla mucho con nadie, su abuelo es un escritor famoso y eso en ocasiones le trae problemas, es feliz, pero también tiene un pasado un poco oscuro y secreto.

Sasuke uchiha: estudia en la preparatoria de konoha y tiene 18 años, su mejor amigo es naruto, el ama a hinata desde hace un buen tiempo, su hermano es itachi uchiha, y su padre Fugaku y su madre mikoto, a quien ama con todo su ser, la relación con su padre no es muy buena pero trata de sobrellevarla.

Sakura haruno: estudia en la preparatoria de konoha tiene 18 años y su mejor amiga es ino, su vida ha sido demasiado fácil y sin complicaciones, a sido mimada y consentida, por lo que al ser rechazada por el amor de su vida sasuke, es que se siente derrotada pero a la vez fuerte para seguir intentando.

°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_-_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°

_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°-_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°

**Capitulo 4: déjenme pedirle una cita**

Después de haber decidido las parejas de esa semana, cada uno mentalizaba como seria con la persona con la que saldrían, era martes y naruto se había decidido en proponerle a hinata que salieran hoy saliendo de la escuela, sasuke por su parte trataba de evitar a toda costa a sakura.

Al iniciar las clases cada quien tomo su respectivo asiento, el profesor kakashi llego a la mitad de la clase leyendo su respectivo libro.

-muy bien jóvenes, disculpen la demora, pero me encontré con una jovencita que estaba perdida buscado la preparatoria y la tuve que traer- dijo rascándose su nuca en forma de nerviosismo y disculpa-

-MENTIRA-grito la mitad de la clase-

-qué? Pero si es verdad, una jovencita no podía llegar y tuve que traerla- objetó defendiéndose a si mismo kakashi

-¬¬´ si claroooo- dijeron con tono sarcástico

-como sea, hoy tendrán la clase libre así que pueden hacer lo que sea- dicho esto salió del salón dejándolos solos, después de que kakashi saliera naruto se aventuro a preguntarle a hinata sobre la cita, cuando iba a llegar, para su desgracia sasuke se interpuso al darse cuenta lo que naruto tenía planeado y no iba a permitirlo, así que se le atravesó.

-oye, dobe, necesitamos hablar sobre algo así que ven- dijo demandante

-lo siento sasuke pero tengo que hacer algo primero, hablamos luego- mas el pelinegro no le permitió avanzar más y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hacia afuera-

-oi, teme. Qué te pasa suéltame,- el rubio se sacudió tratándose de liberal mas todo intento fue en vano, por lo que termino cediendo y dejándose arrastrar bajo la mirada atenta de todos-

Sasuke y naruto llegaron al gimnasio, donde a mitad de la cancha de basquetbol el ojinegro se detuvo y se voltio hacia naruto-

-sabes dobe, hace mucho que no jugamos un buen partido de baloncesto, que te parece si jugamos uno para ver quién es mejor- le dijo sasuke conociendo a su amigo y sabiendo que el jamás se negaría a un reto así-

-jejeje, sabes teme me encantaría patearte el trasero en el baloncesto, pero no creas que no se lo que intentas hacer,- sasuke solo arqueo un ceja en un gesto de que prosiguiera- tratas de evitar que le pida la cita a hinata-chan, pero déjame decirte que aunque lo intentes todas la veces que quieras, esa cita, se la pediré te guste o no- declaro asiendo enojar a el azabaches quien con paso apresurado se acerco al rubio y lo jalo de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia si mismo y con gesto enfurecido exploto-

-¡¿cuál es tu maldito problema naruto, porque te empeñas en apartar a hinata de mi, además tu eres el que suspira hasta huesos por haruno no? Porque ese interés en hinata ahora, ahora, ahora que sabes que yo la amo, maldición¡- naruto bajo la cabeza, sabía que era un idiota por hacerle eso a su mejor amigo, pero tenía que ser así, así habían acordado, y el no quería que la única persona que al parecer lo amo y ama sinceramente dijera que no había tenía la oportunidad de estar al menos un momento con él, un momento hermosos y divertido y eso es lo que planeaba darle aunque sasuke se opusiera-

-lamento que las cosas hayan pasado así, pero te has puesto a pensar en cómo se siente ella, en cómo está sufriendo, yo se que amo a sakura-chan, pero también quiero que hinata-chan sea feliz, y por eso quiero darle la mejor cita que le pueda ofrecer y pienso que tu deberías al menos hacer lo mismo por sakura-chan- poco a poco sasuke lo fue bajando.

El tenia razón por sus sentimientos egoístas no se había detenido a pensar en lo que sentía hinata, y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, tenía que dejar a naruto hacer lo que quisiera esa semana, al menos hasta que el tuviera su oportunidad con ella.

-está bien dobe, haz lo que quieras pero si algo le pasa esta semana por tu culpa, te daré una paliza que agradecerás por hacer la diferencia entre tú rostro y el de Menma, entendiste?-dijo al final con una sonrisa-

-no te preocupes teme, está en buenas manos, y la advertencia va para ti también con sakura-chan, si la haces llorar te matare comprendes?- levanto su mano, la cual fue recibida por la otra de sasuke en una apretón de manos demostrando su amistad y su actual rivalidad.

-de acuerdo, ahora si aceptas jugar un partido conmigo dobe?- pregunto sasuke

-jajajaja, ok teme juguemos un rato-

EN EL SALÓN

Hinata hablaba con kiba muy feliz, ya que le estaba contando una de sus anécdotas graciosas

-y de la nada apareció un gato y akamaru se le echo encima y me arrastro por toda la calle con la correa lo puedes creer hinata?- kiba le contaba a hinata quien se reía con cada palabra que esta decía hasta que una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros se les acerco dirigiéndose a hinata

-tu hinata hyuga verdad?-pregunto

-h-hai, e-en q-que te puedo a-ayudar?-

-oh, ami en nada pero una chica te está buscando, está en la cafetería, me pidió que te buscara y te dijera que te estará esperando ahí-

-oh, gracias y disculpa las molestias-

-no te preocupes- después de eso la chica se fue y hinata se levanto para ir a encontrarse con esa chica a la cafetería-

-ha-hablamos luego kiba-kun vo-voy a ver quién me busca-

-hai, hinata ve con cuidado-

-hai-

Hinata bajo hasta la cafetería tratando de buscar a quien la buscaba pero por su desgracia la chica no le había dicho nada de cómo era esa persona, de pronto sintió unos brazos pequeños y delgados rodearla-

-one-san, al fin te encuentro- le dijo una adolescente feliz de verla-

-jajá, hanabi-chan que haces en la preparatoria y como te dejaron entrar?- pregunto hinata sonriendo

-pues no es como si me hubieran dejado entrar, más bien me di permiso yo sola- dijo sin ningún tono de culpa o arrepentimiento

-hanabi-chan- regaño hinata pero al final se rindió- está bien pero no dejes que te descubran o tendrás problemas, pero porque viniste?-

-ah, cierto casi lo olvido, neji quiere que vayas con el fin de semana a casa de un amigo de el, pero me mando ah preguntarte ya que su celular se le cayó en el triturador de basura-

-como se le pudo caer?- pregunto hinata pues no se imaginaba una situación así

-pues ya vez lo común, no quiso darme una galleta y tome su celular y lo avente y casualmente cayo al triturador de basura, un accidente común, y se enojo y pues me dijo que viniera a preguntarte si te gustaría ir con el este fin de semana y que después fuera a casa a decirle por que no vino hoy a la escuela por irse con u novia, pero para mi desgracia me perdí en medio camino y un profesor con la mitad de la cara tapada me ayudo a llegar-

-entonces kakashi-sensei no mintió esta vez, jeje- dijo para si misma- oh, bueno dile a neji-Nissan que iré con él, supongo que quiere que vaya por padre, tal vez le dijo que se iría a otra parte y quiere que yo vaya para cubrirlo- hanabi solo levanto sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto-

-ok, entonces yo me voy, tengo que regresar a casa, adiós one-san, cuídate mucho- abrazo a hinata y se fue

Hinata regreso al salón de clases donde al parecer no llegaba kurenai sensei, para la siguiente clase de matemáticas, después de cinco minutos llegaron sasuke y naruto, el pelinegro con un labio partido y el rubio con una gasa en la mejilla, lo cual le hizo preguntarse a la pelinegra como a la pelirosa, que lees habría pasado.

Naruto al entrar al salón lo primero que diviso fue a hinata quien los miraba con curiosidad, y para su suerte estaba sola, eso significaba que podría pedirle la cita que quería-

-ohayo, hina…-

-muy bien jóvenes siéntense todos, la clase va a comenzar, naruto por favor vete a tu lugar- el rubio solo observo frustrado a la profesora pero contra voluntad se fue a sentar, ya hablaría con hinata. Sasuke por su parte solo sonrió por la mala suerte de su amigo.

La clase transcurrió pronto y las clases continuas hasta llegar al descanso donde al fin naruto iría a platicar con hinata, pero antes de dar un paso hacia ella kiba y shino ya la habían tomado y llevado fuera del salón y lo peor fuera de su vista-

-ayyy, no es cierto, esto es el colmo, es que jamás podre hablar con ella a gusto y sin interrupciones?-se preguntaba el ojiazul quien maldecía su mala suerte,

-vaya dobe, al parecer no tendrás esa cita con ella-

-sasuke-kun, podemos hablar- sakura se había acercado a ellos con las mejillas sonrojadas

-que quieres?- pregunto frio y serio el pelinegro

-sasuke-baka no le hables así a sakura-chan, discúlpate idiota-escandalizo naruto aun sasuke irritado

-ni pienses que me voy a disculpar, así que apresúrate haruno que quieres y dilo ya o me largo- estaba sorprendida pues a pesar de conocer a sasuke desde la secundaria aun le dolía que le hablara tan fríamente sin importarle lo que ella sentía, sasuke al ver que no le contestaba se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse, pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo del antebrazo

-Iie, no te vayas, yo, bueno, yo- titubeo un poco pero al final con mirada decidida se atrevió a terminar-yo quiero que tengamos nuestra primera cita mañana- concluyo de forma rápida pero entendible-

-tsk, como quieras- dijo sacando una sonrisa en la chica quien lo soltó y este al fin se pudo ir dejando a una chica feliz que aun que sus palabras no fueron muy amables, un como quieras de sasuke uchiha era conseguir mucho-

EN LA TERRASA

-enserio hinata cada día tu comida sabe mejor- le alagaba kiba con la boca llena de croquetas de pulpo, que venían del bento de hinata

-sabes los amigos, comen de la comida que preparan su otros amigos- con una voz sentida le dijo shino a kiba- deberías pensar en lo mal que se deben sentir tus otros amigos-

-shino, por favor no exageres, sabes que no como de tu comida por que la otra vez te vi alimentando insectos de tu bento y no pienso comerme un insecto por accidente-

-tranquilo kiba-kun, shino-kun apuesto a que tu comida sabe deliciosa, pero ami me gusta compartir mi comida con ustedes dos, me hacen sentir feliz el saber que al menos los ago feliz con algo- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste pero con un poco de alegría también

-pero hinata, tu no solo nos haces feliz con tu comida, con el ellos de dejarnos ser tus amigos nos haces sentir más que contentos y felices- hinata se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo pero su sorpresa fue sustituida por una sonrisa totalmente sincera y alegre

-arigato, amigos, yo también me siento feliz de ser su amiga-

Se escucho la alarma que anunciaba que había terminado su descanso, así que recogieron todo y bajaron a su respectivo salón, donde el profesor ya se encontraba y amablemente los dejo pasar.

-hola chicos hoy la clase de biología la aremos fuero al aire libre así que solo tomen su cuaderno y pluma y síganme, todos hicieron caso a la indicación y lo siguieron, llegaron hasta la cancha de fut-bol, y el profesor azuma,

-bien, chicos, hay la clase será en equipos de 4 integrantes, y tu trabajo será buscar lo que dice en esta lista, dijo mostrando la hoja de papel que levanto al aire para que todo la pudieran observar, ahora nombrare los integrantes de cada equipo, con forme los vaya llamando van pasando al frente, en el equipo que les toque-

-sasuke uchiha, será parte del equipo 1,

-shikamaru Nara, será parte del equipo 2,

-sobaku no gaara, será parte del equipo 3

-chouji akimichi, equipo 1

-ino yamanaka, equipo 2

-Matsuri Higurashi (**no se el apellido de Matsuri**) equipo 3

-sakura haruno, equipo 1

Mientras el profesor seguía asignando a los equipos naruto quería aprovechar para pedirle la cita a hinata, mas sin embargo antes de que hiciera algo el profesor lo llamó-

-naruto uzumaki, equipo 2- naruto no tuvo más remedio que pasar al frente y juntarse con shikamaru e ino

-hinata hyuga, equipo 3

-kiba Inuzuka, equipo 1

-shino abúrame, equipo 2

Como verán falta un integrante para el equipo 3, por eso le pedí a un chico de grado superior que les ayudara, el es sabaku no Kankuro y será parte del equipo 3- un chico castaño y alto se acerco junto al maestro y les sonrio a todos-

-hola hermanito menor como estas?- pregunto dirigiéndose al chico pelirrojo y ojos aguamarina que lo miraba con enojo y rencor-

-yo no voy a participar en esto con el- no dijo nada más se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse más las palabras del profesor lo hicieron detenerse-

-sobaku no-san, debería de informarle que este trabajo vale el 60% de su calificación, así que dese por enterado que quien no lo realice, quedara totalmente reprobado-

-de acuerdo, pero al menos cámbielo de equipo a el- dijo señalando a su hermano- no soporto tenerlo cerca- el profesor lo pensó y un poco y accedió-

-está bien, aremos esto, si hay alguien que quiera cambiarse de su equipo al tres, levante la mano-

-naruto pensó que esa podría ser una gran oportunidad para hablar con hinata, así que pensó que la suerte al fin le sonreía, pero para su desgracia, no fue el único con la idea de estar con hinata, por que tanto él como sasuke, y como el perro pulgoso de kiba habían levantado la mano, solo era cuestión de que el maestro declara quien seria el que quedaría en el equipo de hinata-

-bien, naruto- cuando escucho su nombre, juraría que casi llora, de que la suerte al fin estuviera de su lado pero su sonrisa no duraría mucho- tu ceras el que cambie de equipo al 3- naruto se acerco a su respectivo equipo y Kankuro se fue al que pertenecía naruto anteriormente- y bien dado a este pequeño cambio-

-_bien, en cuanto empiece la prueba me llevare a hinata y le pediré la cita al fin-_ pensó naruto con una sonrisa un poco extraña-

-hinata hyuga y Matsuri Higurashi, cambiaran con el equipo 1 y 2, señorita hyuga cambien con la señorita haruno y señorita Higurashi cambie con la señorita yamanaka por favor- exclamo, para la confusión de las dos chicas el enojo de sakura porque ella había quedado con sasuke y ahora estaría en otro equipo, la alegría de sasuke y la desesperación de naruto- se preguntaran por que las cambie, pues verán normalmente naruto es muy escandaloso y gaara muy tranquilo, pero naruto lo enfada con u escándalo comienzan a pelear y las únicas que conozco que pueden pararlos son la señorita haruno y la señorita yamanaka, bien habiendo aclarado todo, pasen por su lista y en cuanto termine de entrarlas tendrán que ir a buscar las cosas y cuando terminen tendrán que venir conmigo para calificarles de acuerdo-

-hai- respondieron todos pasando por sus listas, al terminar cada equipo se fue por una lado en busca de las cosas-

Mientras con el equipo 3

Naruto no sabía qué hacer después de la clase de asuma tendrían deportes y en deportes separaban a los chicos y las chicas y no podría hablar con ella y para colmo seria la última clase, ose que si no hablaba con ella, a tiempo seria tarde porque ella se iría y no tendría oportunidad, y tenía que pedirle hoy a fuerzas, que aria,

Naruto se arrodillo frustrado bajo la mirada de gaara ino y sakura quienes estaban ajenos a los pensamientos del rubio.

-_por que en todo el día de hoy no eh podido hablar con ella, es como si no quisieran que me acercara a ella, onegai, suerte, destino, o karma solo les pido, __**¡déjenme pedirle una citaaa¡-**_pensaba naruto dentro de si esperando que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas-

°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_:: _::_::_::_::_::_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°

Bueno hasta aquí, como verán no es muy largo pero intente hacer un poco menos corto, en el siguiente capítulo al fin tendrán sus citas nuestros protagonistas

Un adelanto:

Capitulo 5: la primera cita nunca se olvida

_-vamos hinata súbete a ese juego conmigo- dijo naruto cual niño pequeño_

_-jajá, hai- dijo sonrosada y sonriente, naruto la veía y de alguna forma le gustaba verla cuando le sonreía así_

_-sasuke-kun, mira están pasando la película de cazadores del tiempo, vamos a ver eso siii-sakura le pedía de una forma empalagoso y una voz chillona, logrando que sasuke se arrepintiera de haber aceptado ir con ella-_

_-como quieras-_

_-vaya, vaya, vaya, quien diría que no encontraríamos en el mismo lugar dobe-se decía sasuke al ver a naruto y a hinata juntos en la heladería, por lo que decido entrar con sakura_

Hasta aquí el adelanto, por favor si merece review mándeme uno , claro si lo merece, los review son mi vitamina, hasta la próxima leeida..


End file.
